Naruto: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu Master
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I just got this idea for a Naruto story.**

 _ **Summary: What if in her dying moments, Kushina Uzumaki sealed her chakra into her only child to be able to live through him and make sure that he has a mothers love. Smart Naruto. Powerful Naruto. Narutoxharem. SasukexSakura. FemKyuubi. FemHaku. Naruto/Sasuke blood brother pact.**_

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"SHOUTING!"

' _Naruto talking to Kushina and Kurama.'_

" _Kushina talking to Naruto."_

" **Demon talking."**

' **Demon thinking.'**

" _ **Kurama talking with Naruto."**_

 **Jutsu**

 **(A/Ns)**

 **Disclaimer: I own squat. This is the only time you will see this.**

 _Third person POV:_

The story starts off with a red haired woman giving birth to her son. Her husband is holding her hand pumping his chakra into the seal on her to keep the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed. The woman's name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Her husband's name is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Few people knew about the marriage between the two. Right before going into labor, Kushina entrusted her sword, Midnight Queen, to her student Yugao Uzuki. Yugao is in the waiting room. "Congratulations Mrs. Namikaze. It's a healthy baby boy. What's his name?" The doctor asks. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kushina says. "I'll go get Yugao. I'm ure she would like to meet Naruto. Kakashi too." Minato says. Minato leaves the room leaving Kushina holding baby Naruto. "When you're old enough, I want you to learn under Yugao about Kenjutsu." Kushina says. Minato returns with Yugao and Kakashi Hatake in tow. "Is this my god brother?" Yugao and Kakashi ask at the same time. Minato and Kushina get a good laugh out of that. Even baby Naruto is giggling. "Aww." Kushina and Yugao gush. Just then an explosion shakes the hospital. "Lord Hokage. It's the Kyuubi! It's attacking the village!" One shinobi yells when barging into the room. "I'll be right there soon." Minato tells the shinobi. "Kushina, I will have to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. It might help if you're there when I do. If I'm right about the village, which I hope I'm not, then they might not honor my wish to see our son as a hero. As such I want to seal your chakra and a part of your soul into Naruto. Kakashi, Yugao, please take care of our son." Minato says. "Yes Lord Hokage." Yugao says. "Yes Sensei." Kakashi says. Minato then seals a part of Kushina's soul and Kushina's chakra into little baby Naruto. After doing that, Minato takes Naruto to the site of the attack on the Toad Boss Gamabunta. After summoning the Shinigami and sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto, Minato gives one last wish on the people of Konohagakure no Sato. "Please see my son as a hero." Minato says. After that, the Shinigami takes Minato's soul thus is the end for Konoha's Fourth Hokage.

 _Five years later: Naruto's POV:_

It's my birthday today and I'm sitting on the Fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage Monument. In the shadows is my god brother Kakashi Hatake and my god sister Yugao Uzuki or Neko from ANBU. "Are you two just going to stay in the shadows or are you going to join me?" I ask without turning around. "How did you know we were here?" Kakashi asks. "Somehow I have almost like a sixth sense when it comes to sensing people. That's how I was always able to outrun the villagers." I explain. My two observers come out of the shadows and sit beside me. "Why do you two always follow me?" I ask. "It your father's last request that we watch over you. Also it doesn't hurt that you're our god brother." Yugao or Neko says. "Who are my godmother and godfather?" I ask. "Your godfather was your father's teacher Jiraiya of the Sannin and your godmother was Jiraiya's teammate Tsunade Senju of the Sannin." Kakashi says. "Why aren't they here to help take care of me?" I ask. "Jiraiya has a spy network that he has to leave the village for and Tsunade has no love for the village after losing her little brother and fiancé." Yugao or Neko says. "Thanks for telling me this. Kakashi, do you think that once every week you can stop at the grocery store for me?" I say then ask. "Sure thing Naruto." Kakashi says. "Thanks Kakashi." I say while sending him a smile. "You're welcome Naruto." Kakashi says with his patented eye smile. "Well I'm going to head home and climb in bed. See you tomorrow Kakashi, Neko." I say. "Bye Naruto." Kakashi and Neko say at the same time. I have to suppress my laughter until I get to my apartment. As soon as I close the door, I bust out laughing. I head to the bedroom and get changed for bed. My dreams are the same. I find myself in a sewer with a deep voice telling to follow the sound to the end.

 _Naruto's dream: Naruto's POV:_

" **Follow the sound of my voice."** The voice says. Instead of staying where I am like I normally do, I follow the voice. I walk until I come to a huge room with a cage the end. The cage is kept shut by a piece of paper with the Kanji for seal on it. "Hello?" I ask into the room. **"So nice of you to come visit us Naruto."** The voice says. "Us? Who are you?" I ask. **"I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, call me Kurama."** The voice says. "As for us, it's nice to see you my sweet baby boy." A voice says behind me. I turn around and see a woman with red hair and lilac eyes. "Who are you?" I ask the woman. "I'm your mother. Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death." The woman says. I instantly hug my mother while crying. "It's okay sweetie. Mommy's here. Let it all out." My mom says. "Can I get in on this hug too?" Another female voice asks. I turn to look and see a woman that almost my mom except for the eyes in the cage that Kurama was in a few minutes ago. "Kurama?" I ask. "Mhm." Kurama says. "Is there anything you want to ask of us sweetie?" Mom asks. "No mommy." **(Naruto is still a five year old so it's expected for him to say mommy.)** I say. "How has the villagers been treating you?" Mom asks. "Not good. They make me pay too much for food and clothing. Some places even kick me out. Ichiraku Ramen is the only place that I eat at." I reply. "Well your father was afraid that this would happen. How do you feel about ramen?" Mom says then asks. "Ramen is food from the gods." I reply with a huge grin on my face. "He's definitely your son Kushina." Kurama says. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask Kurama. "It means that your love of ramen came from me. When I was younger, all I ate was ramen. Try to have Yugao make you more healthy foods so you can grow big and strong." Mom says. "I'll try mommy. Should I tell jiji about this?" I say then ask. "Tell him that you met Kurama. Don't tell him about me yet. Why don't you change this up? It's too creepy." Mom says then asks then says. I change up my mindscape, as I learned from mom, to a field with a small forest, a small lake, and a house big enough for three. Kurama has a collar on that has the seal on it.

 _Time skip: one month before academy starts: Hiruzen's POV:_

I'm sitting in my office working on paperwork. 'Damn you Minato. Why couldn't you have told me the secret to defeating paperwork before you died?' I think to myself.

 _Meanwhile: Heavens: Minato's POV:_

"When do you think he will find out that the secret is Shadow Clones?" I ask Hashirama and Tobirama. "I don't think he ever will. His face will be priceless if he does." Tobirama says. "20 ryo says he will shout 'DAMN YOU MINATO!' when he finds out." Hashirama bets. "You're on." I say.

 _Back with Hiruzen: Hiruzen's POV:_

After five minutes of paperwork, Naruto walks in the door. "Hello Naruto. I bet you're wondering why I had you come here." I say. He nods. "Well in one month the Academy starts and I enrolled you. I can get you moved into the Uzumaki Clan Compound. You have can have either Kakashi or Neko move in with you if you want." I say. "Thanks jiji. I want Neko to move in with me." Naruto says. "Alright Naruto. Follow me." I say while getting up to leave. I lead Naruto to the Uzumaki Clan Compound. "There are seals that keep anyone that isn't an Uzumaki out. You can use your blood to open the gates. I will instruct you on how to deactivate the seals to let Neko in." I say. Naruto does as instructed. I then instruct him on how to deactivate the seals to let in Neko. "Just activate the seals and Neko will be allowed to enter and exit whenever she wants." I instruct after Neko has entered. Naruto does so.

 _Naruto's POV:_

"Thanks jiji." I say. "It was no problem Naruto." Jiji says. Jiji walks away. I explore the compound with Neko. I was in the library reading as much as I could. Neko was in the kitchen cooking lunch for the both of us. One of the jutsus I learned in the library is the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. _'_ That will come in handy for when I start molding chakra.' I think to myself.

 _Time skip: second day of Academy: Naruto's POV:_

'Well the Academy is out for the day. I remember hearing Tenten got adopted by Dillan Higarashi. I wonder if she's in right now. It wouldn't hurt to have some extra money in my pocket from working while in the Academy.' I think to myself. I head to the Higarashi Weapons Shop. As soon as I enter, someone is there to greet me. "Hello and welcome to Higarashi Weapons Shop. The one place for all your ninja needs. How can I help you?" The girl asks. "Tenten?" I ask. "Naruto? Is that you?" Tenten asks. "It's me Tenten. Is your dad in? I wanted to ask him something." I say. "My dad's down in the smiths. Let me go get him." Tenten says before running off. Five minutes later she returns with a man that looks like a blacksmith. "Hello there. You must be Naruto. My daughter has told me a lot about you. So what do you want to ask me?" Mr. Higarashi says then asks. "Well Mr. Higarashi, I was wondering if I might be able to get a job here. I could use some extra cash in my pocket and I was wondering if I could learn how to forge a sword." I say in a timid voice worthy of a certain lilac-smelling girl in my class. **(For those of you who don't know who that is, it's Hinata.)** "Of course you can work here. I'll teach everything there is to know on forging and you can get employee discounts on all the products here. Come by tomorrow after Academy to get started." Mr. Higarashi says with a smile. "Thank you Sir." I say with a bow.

 _Meanwhile: Sasuke's POV:_

"I'm home!" I shout into the house to let my mom know I'm home. "In the kitchen sweetheart." Mom says. I head to the kitchen. "How was your day sweetheart?" Mom asks. "It was fine. I did get to meet a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. Most of the civilian kids' parents told them to avoid him. I ignored it at first but I'm getting curious. Why do the civilians hate him?" I say then ask. "I'm afraid I can't tell you sweetheart. Only the Hokage and Naruto, himself if he knows, can tell you why." Mom says.

 _Time skip: graduation: Hinata's POV:_

'Well today is graduation. I hope Naruto passes. I really want to talk to him but any time I'm near him, I faint. I can't even talk to him without stuttering.' I think to myself.

 _Naruto's POV:_

" _ **Kit, that Hyuuga girl has got it bad for you."**_ Kurama says. Mom is snickering. _'I know Kurama. If it wasn't for the fact I've been with Sasuke since we became blood brothers, working at Higarashi Weapons Shop, and training with Yugao-sensei. I would have made a move. I'm just happy I was able to make 'Kushina's Wrath' for mom's soul to make the blade sentient.'_ I tell Kurama. _"Well I think you should make a move soon. If you can get her into the Compound, she might be able to find a way to counter the Caged Bird Seal her clan uses on the Branch Family. Tenten's teammate, Neji Hyuuga is a Branch Family member. I'm happy that Yugao gave you my sword."_ Mom says. _'I know mom. I know all about the Caged Bird Seal. I already started researching a way to get rid of it. I just can't believe Sasuke's older brother would kill the entire clan except for Sasuke. I'm the only person keeping him from being an arrogant fool because of the Civilian Council spoiling him silly.'_ I say.

 _Time skip: after testing: third person POV:_

"Alright everyone. You all passed. Report here in two days for team assignments." Iruka Umino says. Everyone then leaves. "Hey bro, do you want to go train?" A boy with a hairdo like a duck's ass asks a blonde haired boy. "Sure thing bro." The blonde boy replies. The two boys walk out with arms on each other's shoulders.

 _Meanwhile: Hokage's office: Hiruzen's POV:_

I'm here with all the Jounin who volunteered to train Genin teams. One Kakashi Hatake has his nose in an Icha Icha Paradise book. "As I'm sure you all know, you're here for team assignments. I see that you want to train both the last Uchiha and the last Uzumaki, Kakashi. The last Uchiha I can understand for when he unlocks his bloodline but the last Uzumaki, I have to question you about that." I say. "Well as I'm sure some of you know my sensei was the Fourth. I agreed that if my sensei ever had children that I would be their god brother. The same can be said for Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death. Since Naruto is Kushina's son, I'm Naruto's god brother so it would be best if he was placed with me." Kakashi says. "It also helps that the Uchiha and the Uzumaki made a Blood Brothers Pact so it wouldn't be a good idea for the two to be on separate teams." Said one Anko Mitarashi. "And how do you know this Anko?" I ask. "I heard them talking about it when they walked past my favorite dango place." Anko answers. "Alright. Team 7 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba under Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is already out in the field. Team 10 is this generation's Ino-Shika-Cho trio under Sarutobi Asuma. Any questions?" I say then ask. Everyone shakes their heads no.

 _Time skip: team assignments: Hinata's POV:_

'Today's team assignments. Oh I really hope I get put with Naruto. I can honestly say I'm in love with Naruto.' I think to myself. Just then Iruka-sensei walks in. He gives an 'I'm proud of you' rant/speech. "Team 1…" I tune him out until it gets to my name or Naruto's name. "Team 7 is Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto with Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba with Yuhi Kurenai. Team 10 is Ino-Shika-Cho with Sarutobi Asuma. Your Jounin instructors should be here soon. Make our village proud." Iruka-sensei says. When I heard that I was with Naruto I squealed in my head. I watched as Naruto and Sasuke high five each other. Other teams leave until its Naruto, Sasuke, and I left.

 _Kakashi's POV:_

'Let's see how long it takes for them to figure out I'm in the room already.' I think to myself. "You might as well come out already Kakashi-sensei. We know you're there." Naruto says. "I just can't sneak up on you can I Naruto?" I ask. "Nope." Naruto says with a pop of the p. "Meet me on the roof." I say then use a **Shunshin** to get to the roof. The others soon show. "Alright. We need to find out more about each other. I'll start, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes, I don't have many dislikes, I have many hobbies, and my dreams are 'R' rated. You're up shy girl." I say. "M-m-my n-n-name i-i-is H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga. M-m-my l-l-likes a-a-are c-c-cinnamon b-b-buns a-a-and *looks at Naruto and blushes*. M-m-my d-d-dislikes a-a-are t-t-the C-C-Caged B-B-Bird S-S-Seal a-a-and b-b-bullies. M-m-my h-h-hobbies a-a-are t-t-training a-a-and p-p-painting. M-m-my d-d-dreams a-a-are t-t-to s-s-start a-a-a f-f-family w-w-with t-t-that s-s-special s-s-someone." Shy girl stutters. 'Ok looks like I need to build this girl's confidence.' I think to myself unaware that Naruto's thinking the same thing. "Duck-butt hair, you're up." I say. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training and hanging out with my brother. My dislikes are Itachi and arrogant fools. My hobbies are training and hanging out with my brother. My dreams are to kill Itachi and restore my clan." He says. 'Naruto has done a great job keeping him from being emo and dead set on revenge.' I think to myself. "Your turn blondie." I say. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, training and hanging out with my brother, foxes, my friends, working at Higarashi Weapons Shop, forging, pranks, and reading. My dislikes are how long it takes Ramen to cook, people who judge people before getting to know them, people who beat defenseless foxes, and like my brother arrogant fools like the entire Civilian Council. My hobbies are training and hanging out with my brother, reading, doing pranks, forging, and working at Higarashi Weapons Shop. My dreams are to become Hokage one day." Naruto says. "Alright. Now that I know about you lot, meet me at training ground 7 in two days." I say. I then **Shunshin** away.

 _Time skip: two days: Training Ground 7: Naruto's POV:_

Hinata, Sasuke, and I are in training ground 7 waiting for Kakashi-sensei. Soon enough he shows. "You know Kakashi-sensei, I should have mentioned that I hate people who are late. If we can't trust someone to be on time, how can we trust them to protect their comrades?" I say then ask. "I know Naruto. Now this test is called the bell test. I have two bells. Two of you will pass while the third will go back to the Academy." Kakashi-sensei says. "You guys can go on ahead. I would rather go back to the Academy then risk one of you." I say. "No way bro. I'll go back." Sasuke says. "I-i-I'll d-d-do i-i-it." Hinata stutters. "Is that how you all feel? You would sacrifice yourselves for the others?" Kakashi-sensei asks. All three of us nod. "Well then you all pass. I have a motto. Those who abandon the mission are trash, those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. This test was supposed to test how well you work in a team, and when you were willing to sacrifice yourselves for the others showed that you three are the perfect team. We start missions tomorrow." Kakashi-sensei says.

 _Time skip:_ _ **(When the Wave Mission starts)**_ _: Naruto's POV:_

Well we have our first C-Rank mission. _'There's something fishy about this simple escort mission.'_ I tell Kurama and Kushina. _"Well what makes you say that sweetie?"_ Kushina asks. Ever since I had sex with my mother, I started to call her by her first name. It was Kurama first then Kushina. _'Well for one I see a Genjutsu a few feet ahead. For another, inside the Genjutsu are two Chunin Chakra signatures.'_ I reply. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, can we take a pit stop?" I ask. "Sure Naruto." Kakashi-sensei says. We take a pit stop. I head into the forest and make a shadow clone. The clone heads back to the group and continues walking. I follow in the trees. After passing a puddle, two nuke Nin come out. Before they can do a thing, I use a blow tube and shoot two darts into their asses. "What the?" Sasuke asks. I walk out. "N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asks looking at my clone and I. The clone pops out of existence. "These are the Demon Brothers. Two Chunin ranked nuke Nin from Kirigakure. This can't be a C-Rank if there's Chunin ranked Nin after the client." I explain. "You have some explaining to do Tazuna, but first, what are we going to do with them?" Kakashi-sensei says then asks while pointing at the Demon Brothers. "They would be great allies to Konoha. I'll take them to the Hokage and tell him about the increase in rank for the mission. We'll still do the mission." I say. I then make two shadow clones to take the Demon Brothers back to Konoha. After that, Tazuna gives us a sob story about how a guy named Gato is slowly killing Wave.

 _Meanwhile: Hokage's office: Hiruzen's POV:_

'Blasted paperwork. How Minato ever defeated you, I will never know.' I think to myself right before, two Narutos jump in the window. "Hey Jiji." Both Narutos greet. "Hello Narutos. Am I to assume that you two are shadow clones?" I greet then ask. Both nod. "Well can one of you please dispel so it doesn't seem weird?" I ask. One of the Narutos dispels so there is only one. "So what elicited you to send a shadow clone back?" I ask. "Well we encountered the Demon Brothers. I figured that they could be great allies so I brought them here to see what you think and to tell you that the mission is now B-Rank. Also they are going to continue even if the mission could turn into an A-Rank. Before I dispel, the secret to defeating paperwork is shadow clones." Naruto says before going poof. "DAMN YOU MINATO!" I shout to the high heavens.

 _Meanwhile: Heavens: Minato's POV:_

I pay Hashirama the 20 ryo I owe from the bet. "Hey Minato, what do you know of your son's sword, Kushina's Wrath?" Tobirama asks. "All I know is that it's sentient and that Naruto forged it himself. I don't know how it's sentient though." I say.

 **I'm sorry this took so long, I had to take days to find inspiration. Read and Review or get killed by Kushina's Wrath.**


End file.
